


Реванш

by named_Juan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кисе нашел способ выиграть у Аомине. Хотя бы раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Реванш

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Споконов на Фандомную Битву-2014

— Тебе никогда у меня не выиграть!

Аомине горячий, как печка — сплошные острые углы и жар разогретых докрасна углей. Кисе иногда и сам не понимает, за что ему такое счастье. И счастье ли? После каждой встречи по всему телу — россыпь синяков. Ну а что? Баскетбол — контактный вид спорта, тут уж ничего не поделать. Что-то скроет гример, а что-то фотошоп. Главное, чтобы одежду не порвал — в «зацепился за изгородь, когда убегал от хулиганов, фанаток, собаки, нужное подчеркнуть» уже никто не поверит.

Твердые жаркие губы соскальзывают на шею, и Кисе улыбается: «Ты проиграешь, Аоминеччи!» В подсобке тесно от инвентаря и душно. Кисе, может, предпочел бы оказаться в другом месте, но запахи резиновых покрышек и пыли странным образом гармонируют с кисловато-соленым вкусом кожи Аомине, входят в резонанс, заводят. Перехватив руки, уже вовсю хозяйничающие под одеждой, Кисе отталкивается от стены и прижимает запястья Аомине к стойкам металлического стеллажа — длинных пальцев как раз достаточно для захвата. Аомине сперва дергается — он не терпит ограничений, не понимает их, на лице его мелькает удивление, потом недовольство. Кисе пьет эти эмоции и никак не может насытиться; от возбуждения воображение срывается в галоп, и он представляет себя и Аомине вместе под вспышками фотокамеры — завораживающий контраст цветов и температур, вызывающее противопоставление разных стандартов красоты. Его кроет от внезапного озарения, что вдвоем они — не просто сумма способностей и качеств, а нечто гораздо большее, один является призмой для другого, преломляя свет, делая весь спектр видимым. Так было всегда.

Неподвижность Аомине выдергивает его на поверхность: тот стоит, чуть откинув голову, опустив веки, и глядит на Кисе сверху вниз. Несмотря на лихорадочный румянец, отчетливо видимый даже сквозь загар, на возбужденную черноту зрачков, Аомине и сейчас — концентрат самоуверенности, живое воплощение триумфа. Он и сейчас думает, что уже победил: у Кисе дрожат руки, плывущий взгляд выдает в нем легкую добычу — Кисе все это знает и видит будто со стороны. 

По губам Аомине скользит быстрая улыбка, и Кисе поддается — качнувшись навстречу, впивается в нее губами, прикусывает — сильно, но не до крови. Боль должна бы отрезвить, но с Аомине все по-другому — в его горле вибрирует звериный рык, и он вырывается из захвата, почти опрокидывая Кисе на спину, думая, что доминирует тот, кто сверху. Он ошибается. Это лишь развязывает Кисе руки.

У Аомине маленькие чувствительные соски, и он сдавленно шипит и ругается, когда Кисе теребит их между пальцами. Их члены плотно прижаты друг к другу — кажется, даже сквозь одежду и возню можно почувствовать пульсацию крови. Жадность Аомине играет с ним злую шутку — он не умеет останавливаться и видит то, что хочет видеть. А Кисе прекрасно знает, как заставить его потерять голову: надо сопротивляться до конца, как в баскетболе, выложиться на полную — так, чтобы никаких сомнений не осталось в заслуженной победе. И это то, что он делает с радостью.

Кисе извивается, стягивая с них майки, и Аомине так не терпится добраться до его голой кожи, что он даже не сразу понимает, что снова лежит на спине, — Кисе сейчас готов отдать месячный гонорар за это выражение недоумения на его лице и совершенно непристойно открытый рот. Оседлав бедра Аомине, Кисе трется об них так, что, кажется, сейчас искры посыплются, и ведет пальцами по темным, покрасневшим губам, изо всех сил стараясь не думать о том, как бы сногсшибательно тот выглядел с его членом во рту. А дальше Аомине одновременно больно прикусывает Кисе его нахальные пальцы, которыми тот, забывшись, пытается трахнуть его в рот, и резко садится, дергая Кисе за мягкие, рассыпающиеся волосы.

Приступ паники накрывает Кисе с головой. От мурашек, пробивающих насквозь, холодно. Он слишком открыт и уязвим сейчас — с заломленной за спину рукой и беззащитно подставленным горлом: много ли времени понадобится хищнику, чтобы разорвать пульсирующую вену? Но вместо острых зубов он вдруг чувствует горячее скольжение языка по коже — Аомине словно слизывает мурашки, заставляя жар стекать по плечам и спине в пах и между ягодицами. Думать, хитрить, играть Кисе больше не хочется. Хочется залпом выпить удовольствие, скопившееся у самой кромки и готовое вот-вот перелиться через край.

Тело само расслабляется, отдаваясь на милость победителя, и это спасает Кисе от поражения: он почти падает на спину, заставляя Аомине рывком изменить позу, чтобы подхватить его у самого пола, и, снова освободив руки, Кисе в два счета сдергивает с Аомине шорты вместе с бельем. Волосы у Аомине в паху влажные, короткие завитки путаются в пальцах, и тот с шипением отстраняется, стаскивая следом трусы с Кисе.

Когда одежда сброшена, в глазах Аомине на миг мелькает удивление — он и не заметил, как это произошло. «Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества, Аоминеччи», улыбается Кисе и, не давая ему задуматься, дергает за руку на себя, втягивает губами сосок, играет с ним кончиком языка. Сжимая оба члена в ладони, он закрывает глаза, не позволяя и себе отвлечься на это зрелище. Под пальцами скользит смазка — Аомине так напряжен, что истекает первыми прозрачными каплями, у Кисе аж сознание мутится от ощущений. Он мотает головой, уходя от жадных, несдержанных поцелуев, рискуя получить засосы на шее, и просовывает ладонь под мошонку Аомине, придавливает пальцами промежность. Аомине громко вскрикивает, выгибаясь, его яички поджимаются, и в этот момент Кисе несколько раз двигает рукой, одновременно оглаживая большим пальцем влажные от смазки головки.

— Не… — отрицание глохнет в сдавленных, хриплых стонах, Аомине дергается, сперма брызжет Кисе на грудь, и его штырит так, что в глазах темно. Стиснув зубы, он продолжает равномерно работать рукой, полностью сосредоточившись на том, что чувствует сейчас Аомине, и не давая себе сорваться следом.

— Зарраза, — шепчет Аомине, наконец отрывая зубы от плеча Кисе, в которое вцепился, чтобы заглушить стоны. В его голосе — досада и усталость. А еще сладкое, тягучее удовлетворение, от которого по телу проходит голодная дрожь, и Кисе тихонько скулит, пытаясь потереться болезненно пульсирующим членом о тяжело лежащее на нем тело.

— А… аомине…ччи…

Тот приподнимается на локтях и заглядывает в глаза: очень многообещающе, Кисе понимает, что этот свой проигрыш Аомине ему еще припомнит. На миг ему даже приходит в голову, что тот может просто подняться и уйти, оставив Кисе дрочить в одиночестве. А в следующую секунду Аомине наклоняется и целует Кисе так медленно и обволакивающе, что тот начинает биться под ним, будто в агонии, и тоже кончает. И пока тело Кисе пытается сбросить с себя Аомине, одновременно вжимаясь еще теснее, тот глушит ртом стоны и всхлипы, выпивает их до дна, не давая вырваться из мертвой хватки.

Кисе приходит в себя от того, что его совсем не ласково трясут за плечо, и, открыв глаза, видит над собой встревоженное лицо Аомине.

— Тьфу, блин, — с облегчением выдыхает тот и шлепается голой задницей на пол, — напугал.

— Аоминеччи?

— Слабак, — Аомине довольно ухмыляется. — Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься каждый раз так вырубаться? Пошли, поздно уже, — он встает, на несколько секунд замирая в расслабленной позе над распростертым Кисе и улыбаясь. Кисе чувствует, как в животе от этой запредельной в своей красоте картины снова зарождается холодок возбуждения. Обмякший член очень выразительно шевелится от притока крови. К счастью, Аомине уже отвернулся и собирает разбросанную одежду, не особенно разбирая, где — чья. Чтобы отвлечься, Кисе присоединяется к нему, одновременно оттирая с себя еще не успевшую присохнуть сперму.

Они вместе выходят на улицу, и Аомине, не оглядываясь и не прощаясь, уходит вперед. Кисе с грустным недоумением смотрит ему в спину. Он ведь не проиграл. И Аомине было хорошо, очень хорошо… Тогда почему же?

— Эй, чего встал? — Кисе вскидывает голову — Аомине стоит в нескольких метрах и хмурится, склонив голову к плечу. — Это был последний раз.

У Кисе земля уходит из-под ног, и горло сжимается так, что трудно дышать. Он очень медленно выпускает из легких воздух и поджимает губы. Сердце колотится в ребра, как сумасшедшее.

— Последний, понял? Больше я тебе не проиграю!

Кисе пытается разглядеть его лицо из-за упавшей на глаза челки и выступивших слез, но видит лишь приближающийся неясный в сумерках силуэт.

— В следующий раз выиграю я, — твердо, почти угрожающе говорит Аомине, останавливаясь в шаге от него, и Кисе думает, что сейчас он снова обзовет его слабаком и плаксой. Но Аомине смотрит в сторону и, сморгнув слезы, Кисе видит у него на щеках пятна румянца. — И не только в баскетбол.

Надо что-то сказать, но от волнения у Кисе пропал голос, и он лишь тихо смеется. Это больше похоже на истерику или издевку.

— Хватит ржать, — говорит Аомине. Кажется, он злится. — В следующую пятницу?

— Обязательно, Аоминеччи, — наконец выговаривает Кисе, вскидывая голову. — Но я не проиграю.

— Посмотрим! — тот широко улыбается — от желания схватить эту улыбку губами у Кисе аж земля из-под ног уходит — и снова делает шаг прочь. — Нечего стоять столбом, электричку пропустишь, — и Кисе бежит следом.

С Аомине всегда так: никогда не знаешь наверняка, в какой момент он снова сотворит что-то невозможное и вырвет очередное очко, сделает финт, данк или ровненько уложит в корзину трехочковый. И не предугадаешь, когда адреналин перехлестнет через край, заставляя, отбросив мяч, жадно срывать одежду друг с друга, забыв об осторожности и соперничестве. Хотя Аомине ни за что не уступит победу. Как и Кисе. И потому нельзя предсказать, чем закончится их следующая игра один на один.

С Аомине можно быть уверенным только в том, что она обязательно состоится — в следующую пятницу.


End file.
